


The Hardest Part

by Magiciseverything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Hero, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything





	The Hardest Part

Draco Malfoy paced in the abandoned bathroom. Why  _him_? Why did he have to do this? He braced his arms against the sink and stared into his own bloodshot eyes. Could he even do it? Of course he had to. He didn't have a choice. It was kill or be killed. He knew that. He knew it was not just his life, but his family's that hung in the balance.

He blinked, watching as the ice of his eyes slowly began to melt, until his image blurred completely in the glass, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Suddenly he was sobbing, cluthing the sink tightly. Fuck them all, he thought. Fuck the Dark Lord. Fuck Dumbledore. Fuck Potter. This was too much too ask.

Still sobbing, he spun quickly, his wand aiming directly at Potter's chest. The curses bounded back and forth thoughtlessly. Then...

"Sectumsempra!"

Draco was on his back, the water still covering the floor from Myrtle's earlier tantrum. A myriad of cuts opened in his chest and he blinked up at Potter, becoming aware of his blood, red and dark, mixing with the water.

Thank you...for taking the choice away from me...for saving me...

He was dying, he could feel it, feel himself slipping away. And the world turned black at last.


End file.
